1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server system, in particular, to a server rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, computer servers have gradually developed from conventional single servers to rack servers with a plurality of servers put in a rack. Many servers exist in a rack server, and a server host usually needs to operate for a long time. Therefore, a stable power supply is very importance. Either overload or shortage of a host power source may damage data of the server host, thereby causing a great loss. In addition, as the server host operates for a long time, power consumption is also great. From the perspective of saving cost, how to monitor the power consumption of each host and provide optimized power consumption control remains to be further considered in application of the rack server system.